User talk:MarioGalaxy
Oh. "I, like you, am against 's actions." I thought you said, "I like you." I could really use some buddies. Cafinator 02:06, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ...Wait, "Wii Wiki"? Why didn't they just call it the "Wiiki"? ...Uh...nevermind. Cafinator 02:07, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Did you jsut copy and paste your SmashWiki account page? they look pretty similar...Smorekingxg456 02:08, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Anti-Randall Well, of course you don't own it, but still... Oh, and I'll make a section for you so don't have to keep on making little mini-sections. Here you go. Cafinator 02:10, 17 August 2008 (UTC) So, what were you saying? Cafinator 02:13, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ...Well, I'll be going now, so see you around. Cafinator 02:16, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hiya. It's nice to have someone on my side for once. Randall has been a jerk for too long it's about time justice was served to him. Alright. --Blue Ninjakoopa 17:25, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Meh too. I customized it myself. Your allowed to use pictures of Mario if ya want. I hear randall will lose his adminship soon. --Blue Ninjakoopa 01:32, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Ok Can I join you and KP's brawl, being that I was so harshly excluded? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:29, 7 October 2008 (UTC) It's fine Yup. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:51, 7 October 2008 (UTC) He left. Well, while I'm here, I should ask you, does your brother like me (no homo)? He seems to target me alot and he only CopyKat's me. Just wondering. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:31, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I've never targeted him before and I've only CopyKatted him once. I guess I can ask my dad. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:45, 7 October 2008 (UTC) how? and yeah, we can now. KP317 21:46, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Heh Heh Wanna go (if you aren't busy)? Cheezperson {talk} ' 22:32, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Wow, so you're all brawled out. Oh well, we still should sometime, but not tonite, maybe tomorrow? 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 22:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Never thought I'd say this, but... You're brother embarasses me when he uses ROB. I can't take it anymoar. I don't embarass him. What's the deal? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:08, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Cafinator He was constantly altering my messages. For example, I'd ask him to stop, and he would alter it to make it say "please annoy me". He called me wierd (look who's talkin'), and he kept telling me that I'm touchy or rude. About your bro, sorry about that. I've noticed that he only kopykats me so... yeah. Well, how did you liek my falco? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:48, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Well He wanted to Brawl me one on one. We haven't Brawled in a long time. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:16, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Your bro is a hothead because I beat him all the time with ROB. He obviously didn't like me from the fucking get-go, so what's the use. I'll brawl him and beat him but if he turns off the game that's on you. Btw, why the hell won't you let me join the match? Sigh, you know what? Nevermind. I'm done with this shit. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:18, 9 October 2008 (UTC) BUT. WHY. MUST. HE. PLAY. IT. ON. ME? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:42, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I have the short temper? Whatever you say, MG. At least I don't tell your bro he sucks (I'm not saying it isn't true...) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:48, 9 October 2008 (UTC) That's because he targets me. I've told you that thousands of times. The moment I double team him back, he gets pissed. It's a fucking video game for crying out loud!!! Some people. *rolls fucking eyes* xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:52, 9 October 2008 (UTC) No. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:58, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... sure. No surprises and I'm not throwing any punches. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:04, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Lolz I chose random the entire time (why Pit, Jigg, Pika?). My Ness is not a force to be reckoned with in a 1-on-1 match, but I get knocked around like crazy when I'm in a 4-on-4! xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:19, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I spammed Pika's moves cuz I suck with him. Accusing someone of being cheap is an excuse for losing, but I just don't like edgehogging. Oh, and I couldn't really give a shit less about what your friends think. Do they all watch me play or something? Well, see ya... Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:37, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I'll see you tomorrow *continues convorsation* Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Stay online I'm getting groceries out of my dad's truck. Don't leave yet. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:39, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I heard. Listen, I'm sorry about what I've been saying about your bro. I had no idea his fave wrestler was Rey. Rey is one of my faves too. I was thinking, since you guys make a destructive and pwnsome team, how about your team name be something that Rey Mysterio used if he had/was in a teammate. (Sorry, my knowledge on wrestling is a little rusty. I haven't seen it in a long time because my dad has so many channels. Sometimes cable screws up...) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC) It's ok. Who were you for Halloween? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:10, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Cool. I was Spawn this time. Also, your bros technique is awesome. It's fits perfectly. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:38, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. Your bro would've landed it on me perfectly too in the match where I was Sonic if TOGA hadn't messed everything up. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:44, 1 November 2008 (UTC) It's good to see your bro doesn't hate me anymoar. :) Yeah, I've seen Masterman around the wiki, but we've never spoken. His wolfBlue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:17, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I love MALR's videos and how he uses Dark Falco to play as an african american actor, like Samuel Jackson or Will Smith. xD MALR inspried me to train with Ivysaur alot moar (he cares alot about nature, as I do). Do you have a YouTube account? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:36, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Bah, I don't watch Shippiddge's vids. They aren't good at all. I do, however, watch Machinima's pwnsome videos. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:53, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. Is there problem with me being 15? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:34, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Cool. Ahh, youth. Isn't it just awesome. I'm ready if you are. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:37, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. I'll see you later. I'm about to eat lunch too. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Favor Could you go to my page and remove SmoreKing from my affiliations list, and add Shade, JtM and Xtrme? Thank you in advance. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:16, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I just don't like him. He left an unnecessary comment on my talk page, he's been talking about me at other wikis. I just don't have time for him. He also continues to bitch about sucking at Brawl and archiving. That is mad annoying. So, yeah. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:23, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you. By the way, are you still on my list? I haven't looked in a while. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC) It's already on mah Smasher Page. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Yah, we patched things up on the "I wanna be the guy wiki" xD Yah you can re-add him nao. Thank you. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) K bro. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Could you please for the love of god stop hunting me? I can beat you and TOGA! with ease, but that doesn't mean you have to target me every match to make sure I don't win. That shit is mad annoying, dude. Srsly. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:15, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear that, but next time, could you not let in Gargomon? He always hunts me. I understand you don't but TOGA! seems to get angry then hide his anger behind his weak-ass taunts (srsly, "epic failure"? You've got to be kidding me). But yeah. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:51, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Who blocked you? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:28, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. That Squallinoa guy got pretty upset. I wonder why he wasn't blocked sooner. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sure. I'll get online. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry dude. I couldn't get online because of an error. I wonder how you keep getting banned. Maybe it's irony; the AD is welded. xD I think you're one of the best additions to the team, dude. I just wish the AD lived near each. Good luck on those exams! My report card came out and I'm passing with Bs and As (Thank Goodness). That means I get to keep my Wii. I've never played Super Mario Galaxy because my mom thought it was the same as Super Mario Sunshine. <_< Well see ya! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:11, 16 November 2008 (UTC) SnooPING AS usual, I see Dude, you srsly need to stop eavesdropping on convos at smash wiki. That is really annoying. I've gotten complaints from people about you at AllisBrawl and I need you to stop. If anything, you're only scarring KP's chances (and mine) of coming back to smash wiki ever again. You've brought me up TWICE on KP's talk page, and now you're giving up hope with "If he's banned, make sure I'm not". You've been a great addition to the team, but this nonsense needs to end. NAO! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:01, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :You've beaten BENINTHERE, haven't you? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:52, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, BEN takes things way too srsly at times, but he's really good. I'll train your bro tomorrow I suppose. I'm deciding whether or not to Brawl BEN. The last time I beat him, he got angry. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:58, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Wow, you say triple teamed as if it wasn't true. That guy is Gargomon. And yes, he hunted me. I don't see how it's a fucking surprise, since I'm hunted all the time anyway. Paranoid? Please. You've got to be kidding me. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:24, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Is it just me, or is Brawl going slower than usual. I'm Brawling a camper and I'm having a terrible time. Today is not my day. -_- Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, bro. I'll have to be on sometime around 7 or 8:00. ::: ::Old time section? ::: 22:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Itis I'm sorry, MG, but I cannot help my disorder. It's called itis. It doesn't alter my appearance or intellect at all, but my actions. Today, I had fried chicken for dinner. Most black people tend to fall asleep for long periods of time when they consume foods high in greasy fat. I'm sorry I missed training with your bro today. I'm going to be free tomorrow for half of the day so I can train with your bro. My pokemon trainer needs work, as I just learned how to shell shift. I can also train him with Drak Falco and Wolf if you'd like. Again I sincerely apologize. : 03:42, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Impressive. I think that's a legal way to CK someone (indirectly). Your bro doesn't spam (especially not Falcon/Warlock punch), he just needs to work on reflexes. For example, I've seen your bro fall for many powerful attacks with start-up lag. Your bro is one of the toughest opponents ever, but he (much like I do) needs work. His Snake, Fox, and MK are all good, but sometimes very predictable. You, on the other hand, are doing a great job as well as your bro. Your attacks surprise me to the point where I can't come up with a proper counter strike fast enough. I shouldn't be the one to talk, though. My Pokemon Trainer is terrible online, but my second best IRL. I'm not very good at spiking with R.O.B. either, but I can do a decent WoP. Has your father permitted the use of minor personal information yet? We really need you at our boards and we'd like you to join AllisBrawl as well. You (unlike others) have potential. By the way, isn't it odd that you don't use Mario? Sorry, I'm used to people maining what their names suggest. Again, I can't talk. My Squirtle online is far worse than my R.O.B. And yes, thank god for the break. Sweet justice. On a side note, you've been doing a great job at not hunting me (forgot to mention) and so has your bro. : 04:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) K bro Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 04:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :K bro Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:00, 27 November 2008 (UTC) K He unblocked me. He didn't see the apology. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 20:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC)